


Lecture Day

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Hermione Granger always sat front and center in all her classes. Except for Potions.





	Lecture Day

Hermione Granger always sat front and center in her classes. Except for Potions.   
In her potions class, she sat in the very back on the right hand side next to the projector. The darkest part of the room.  
The tables formed two rows, allowing a decent size aisle between them from the door to the front of the room.   
The space between each table were wise enough for each student to stand and to place their bags at the feet of their stool.

Today was lecture day. The only day of the week that there will be no brewing, no ingredient crushing, only listening and taking notes as the professor went on about that week’s potion.   
Lecture day was her favorite day. 

Hermione quietly sat her stuff down and took out her textbook, notebook and quill. Students slowly trickled in. Two students per table, except for her’s since there was an odd number of students. 

Professor Snape strode into classroom, waving his wand closing the door and window shutters and turned off the lights. 

“This week you will brew a potion that is cheese based. Turn to page 274, chapter 8.” Snape stalked to the back corner to turn on the projector. “Pay close attention to the slides, students, and if your feeble minds can handle it, think about what potion you will be creating this week. As an advance class you all should find this easy and be able to come up with a few options.” He tapped the projector turning it on and going straight to the first slide. 

Snape’s voice rang though the silent classroom telling them of past cheese-based potions and their inventors. All eyes were on the slides, on their book and notes, or closed. 

The lecture dragged on, but Hermione paid close attention to the slides. Not daring to glance at the potions master at her side. She listened carefully, his voice deep and sharp. 

A hand gently stroked her hair. She didn’t move. The hand entangled themselves in her hair, guiding her head to their destination.   
Hermione was soon face to face with with Professor Snape’s cloth covered erection. 

Lecture day was her favorite day.

She licked her lips, her hands silently moving to the Professor’s bulge massaging it. She leaned in close rubbing her nose and cheek on his covered cock inhaling his musky scent. She slowly and quietly moved his robes out of the way and unzipped his pants, pulling out his thick cock. 

She licked a wet stripe on the underneath side of his dick, still listening intently on his lecture. His words never faltering. She kissed the smooth head, then licked it a few times before leisurely taking his whole length into her mouth. It was hot and heavy on her tongue. She could taste his pre-cum on the back of her mouth. 

She looked up at him, his eyes on her. His hand still on the back of her head still guiding to her closer so his dick would go deeper.   
Hermione’s hands went to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning her top. She didn’t wear a bra on Lecture days, she found it to get in the way. She massages her breasts, teasing her nipples. 

Snape swallowed hard, he loved the view of his favorite student sucking his cock and playing with herself. He loved her breasts, a pleasant handful. He glanced at the clock, he had to the end of class to finish. 

Hermione started to bob her head on his cock, doing her best to take his massive cock down her throat. One of her hands slowly made its way down between her thighs, she thanked her past self for not wanting to wear panties this time around.   
She spread her legs, lifting her skirt slightly for better access, she rubbed her pussy lips to her liking. Making a pool of her juices on her stool. 

She alternated between sucking just the head to the whole cock. She loved all of it. Sometimes she would attempt to suck on his balls. But, she always came back to his cock. 

Snape knew not to rush her, or thrust into her mouth to hard to make her gag. Since, it was more exciting to do this without a silencing charm. He licked his lips before continuing his lecture. 

However, today Professor Snape decided he wanted to touch her a little bit. Since she was doing so well in his class. He pulled his hand out of her hair before moving it to her abandoned breast. He alternated between flicking her nipple and pulling on it. He wished to suckle them. Maybe later tonight after curfew. 

He felt Hermione tense a little bit. He knew she loved with when he played with her tits. He’d use both hands but he had to tap the projector with his wand to change slides. 

Hermione wanted to moan around the cock in her mouth, instead she licked his slit and head.   
She was careful about how much saliva she could manipulate. She didn’t want to be too loud with her sucking and licking. Thus this lead her to drool out the corners of her mouth onto her stool. 

Hermione could feel how badly Snape wanted to just fuck her mouth and make her take him balls deep. Maybe even shove his balls in her mouth with his dick.   
She slide a finger into her dripping wet pussy. Gently fingering herself while she tried to suck the life out of her professor through his rock hard cock. She then inserting another finger and then a third. She gathered as much of her juices as she could with three fingers and then reached up to play with his balls. 

Hermione pulled her mouth off his dick, she then used both hands to jack him off. Her eyes darted back and forth between the swollen head and the professor’s dark eyes. She could see the lust and desire in them. She gave him an innocent smile, then kissed the head. She was going to swallow him dry.

She latched back onto his cock but only went half way down, so her hands could move up, down, and around the large shaft. She was going to make him cum before class was over. 

Severus didn’t pull his eyes off her, his hand groping her breast. Even with his focus on her, he continue the lecture. 

He wanted this to be engraved in his memory so he could view it at a later date. His wand vibrated, letting him know class was almost over. He was on the last few slides. 

Severus felt his balls tense before releasing a large load into her mouth. Hermione quickly shoved the dick into the back of her mouth so nothing would leak out of her mouth. She stayed there swallowing her Professor’s cum for what felt like a while. Her eyes rolling back. She loved how much cum he produced. He could cover her in it. 

Severus pulled back slowly, allowing Hermione to swallow the last bit and clean off his cock before he tucked it back in.

Hermione swiftly buttoned up her shirt and wipes her stool clean and faced forward. 

The lights turned on when the chime rang noting the end of class. 

“Remember, you need to bring in the recipe of a cheese-based potion to brew this week, tomorrow. Class dismissed.” Professor Snape tapped the projector with his wand to turn it off and walked away. 

Hermione felt a piece of paper folded up in her shirt, she discreetly let it fall out and onto the floor before picking it up with her stuff. 

It read:

_11:00 pm tonight._

She smiled to herself, excited for what Professor Snape had planned for her tonight.


End file.
